A Walk On the Wild Side
by JamieM16
Summary: Eva never had a normal life. She guessed it had to do with the fact that she wasn't exactly human. But as she moves into Beacon Hills, can she continue to pursue the possibility of a normal teenage life, or will she have to give it up and delve deeper into the supernatural world than she ever wanted? [Stiles Stilinski/OC]


The heels of her black boot thudded against the floor as she entered the classroom, an air of confidence floating around her. All of the students sitting in their desks looked up to stare at the new girl, curious looks were on all of their faces. Ignoring the stares, the girl walked forward to the teacher, handing him a paper slip.

"Class, it seems we have a new student today," The English teacher spoke with a small glare on his face, slightly irritated for her interrupting in the middle of his class. His tone was sarcastic and forced; he looked down to the slip and back to the girl with an unamused look on her face. "Her name is Eva Grimard."

Eva rolled her eyes at the mention of her name and stood at the front of the room, narrowing her eyes at the students who were staring, making most of them shrink from embarrassment and the intensity of her gaze. After a moment, she glanced back to the teacher and waited for him to assign her a seat.

"Go sit next to Stilinski."

She looked in the direction the teacher pointed his finger, and saw a boy sitting in the middle of the classroom with pale skin freckled with moles. He looked up to meet her gaze and gave her a wave, making Eva raise her brow before letting it straighten back to her poker face. Shuffling through the aisle of lab tables, she passed a pair of boys still observing her with intrigued faces. Their whispers flowed through her sensitive ears, and she eavesdropped as she brushed past them.

"_Dude, check out the new girl, she is so hot_." One of them had a wierd bowl-cut look going on, and was obviously checking her out.

"_How many new students are we going to get this year?_" The boy next to him whispered back.

_"If they keep on looking this good, I don't care."_

Narrowing her eyes with disgust as they continued to talk about girls, Eva curled her hands into small fists to calm herself down. Slumping into her seat, she grabbed a notebook before plopping her bag onto the ground. She glanced over to the two boys and couldn't help but shoot them a less than friendly look.

Her glare didn't lessen as a voice piped up to her left. "Hey, I'm Stiles."

"Eva." Turning her head, she glanced over to the boy sitting next to her. After a beat, Eva looked back down to her notebook. The silence was perfect for her, until the same voice returned again.

"So...new girl, yeah?"

"Mmhm."

Stiles stayed quiet after that.

* * *

During lunch, Eva found herself in an embarrassing predicament. Being the new girl, no one had really found any interest in her; not that she minded too much. Actually, everyone had put all their attention on the _other _new girl. Allison Argent.

It just hurt a bit that she had to be alone, as usual, but she didn't dare to let any of the emotion show on her face. But she couldn't help but question why everyone was avoiding her. Was it the plum lipstick or the black nails? Although, her glaring at everyone who stared at her didn't really help either.

She purchased a water and apple, finding an empty table near the window where there was a lot of light. Sitting down, she took out a book to pass the time. But, the never-ending chatter of the cafeteria was distracting, so she resorted to observing her surroundings, trying to get a feel of the situation. Her parents had always told her to be aware of her environment, that way if someone attacked, she knew exactly where to go.

Her eyes scanned over everyone pausing at the pair of boys whom she first encountered; they were definitely an...interesting combo. The one who she remembered Stiles refer to as Scott, who now was currently staring at Argent. Creasing her brow, Eva shifted her gaze to Stiles, who was also staring at a girl, Lydia Martin to be in fact. It was only her first day, and she'd already heard a lot about Lydia, the supposed Queen Bee of the school.

Aggressively taking a chomp out of her apple, she continued to people-watch as she chewed. Swallowing, Eva couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the infamous Lydia Martin. She didn't exactly have a tolerance for the popular kids, most of the time they were just spoiled and rich, taking everything they had for granted. And even though she knew it was bad to assume Lydia's personality without even really knowing her, but she couldn't help it. At the moment, Lydia was talking animatedly to Allison. Probably about some new skirt she bought, Eva thought to herself. At Lydia's side was the most popular boy in school, Jackson; together, they were the most popular couple in the school. It was to be expected, since both were famous in the high school.

Eva especially hated Jackson, deeming him a Grade-A douche; it was something she saw firsthand. He had pretty much bullied a kid in the locker room, from what she heard. Her own locker was somewhat close to it, and she may or may not have used her...sensitive ears to eavesdrop.

Deciding that she had a good enough sense of the cafeteria, she tried as best as she could to focus on her book. "Okay, back to reading." She whispered to herself. Taking another bite of the apple, she looked back to the last page she was on.

"Look at her," Stiles began, holding out a chicken strip, pointing to where Eva was sitting by herself and reading. "Who the hell actually reads during lunch? I mean lunch is pretty much the only time we're allowed to talk without getting detention. Seriously, is she from another planet?"

"Stiles," Scott scolded. "Have you been listening to yourself? You're probably even weirder than her."

The two boys had finally taken their eyes off the two girls they had been staring at and looked over to the seemingly quiet girl. Suddenly, a hush fell over the crown in the cafeteria, and the two best friends looked around to see what was happening. Lydia had stood up from her spot and was walking in the direction of Eva; no, actually it was more like strutting. Everyone was staring at the strange interaction taking place between the strawberry blonde and the new girl.

Eva looked up from her book as she noticed the cafeteria got quiet all of a sudden. Noticing Lydia walking toward her, she raised a brow.

_Look who's acknowledged my existence now_, She grumbled in her mind. _Just fantastic_.

"Cute shoes," Lydia complimented, pursing her lips.

Placing her book on the table, Eva looked up at the girl.

"Thanks, I know," She took a bite out of her apple.

"Well, I saw that you were sitting by yourself on your first day here, also, love the leather jacket too." The girl went off again, leaning against the table. "Want to sit with us? I'm Lydia."

Eva furrowed her brows, was she being serious right now? She assumed the only reason Lydia actually came over to her was because of Allison, detecting the fake smile on her face. Forcing herself not to glare at everyone, she resorted to narrowing her eyes.

"No thanks, I'm good." Eva stood up, picked up her bag and book and walked away, not even glancing back at Lydia. She walked through the exit of the cafeteria, tossing her apple over her shoulder as she left. It instantly landed in the trash can by the door-frame of the exit.

"What the hell just happened?" Stiles questioned.

"I think the new girl just turned down Lydia?" Scott whispered in surprise, staring at the trash can where the girl's apple had perfectly scored.

Still standing where the girl had blown her off, Lydia was fuming. "Unbelievable!" Stomping back to her table, Lydia let out a huff, glancing at Allison. "Well, I hope you're happy now. You told me to be nice, and look how that ended up."

"Maybe she doesn't want any friends," Allison concluded, trying to give her new friend a hopeful face. "Or she's just having a rough day? I know how that feels, sometimes being a new student doesn't feel that good."

* * *

After lunch was over, the students left the cafeteria and dispersed into their next class. Eva made her way toward the chemistry class, gripping the strap of her bookbag. Opening the door, she walked in. As she entered, she noticed the popular girl was in there along with Stiles and Scott seated next to each other. All of the more familiar faces stared at her.

"Ah yes, a new student," The teacher began. "Welcome to chemistry, I'm Mr. Harris."

"Eva." The girl nodded her head.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Lahey. Raise your hand, Isaac."

From the back, a boy with dirty blonde curls timidly raised a few fingers, before going back to his notes. She slightly remembered him sitting in the cafeteria alone as well, hidden in the corner. Making her way through the rows of lab tables, she sat down next to him. Eva placed down her bag and pulled her notebook out. Glancing to the side, she noticed how blue his eyes were, but tried to hold back a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the dark bruising on his face.

"Hey, I know a right hook when I see one, are you okay?" She whispered over to him.

He flinched in surprise and looked at her with wide eyes, shaking his head. "N-no, I just got it from l-lacrosse."

Frowning, she tapped her pencil against her notebook, continuing to look at him. Eva didn't believe him. But from the horrified look on his face, she didn't press him any further, not wanting to give him a heart attack. "Fine. Don't expect me to believe it, though."

He let out a sigh of relief at her words. It was barely audible, but she didn't exactly have normal hearing, so it was easy for her to hear. They both went back to their notes, an air of awkwardness around them.

As soon as the bell rang, she stuffed her book into her bag and was the first to go out the door. Opening her locker, she saw Allison with Lydia and Jackson talking. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, she listened in on their conversation.

"So, this weekend there's a party." She recognized Lydia's high pitched voice as she stuffed a book into her locker.

"A party?" The soft voice of Allison flowed into her ears.

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come." Jackson added.

"Sorry, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." From what Eva could tell from her heartbeat, Allison was lying. Why she was lying, Eva didn't know.

Looking across the hallway, she saw Scott and Stiles as well, standing with another girl she didn't know. Scott was once again staring at Allison with a love struck face, but he also looked as if he could hear the conversation as well. But there was no way any he could've heard it, unless he was╼...no, it couldn't be. Taking in a deep breath, a familiar scent hit her nostrils, and she let out a small hiss. Her hazel eyes seemed to glow a bright green, narrowing into slits at the sight of the teenage boy. Just her luck, there were werewolves residing in Beacon Hills. Her lip curling up in distaste, she slammed the locker door and left the hallway.

* * *

She had no idea why, but she found herself attending the lacrosse tryouts during her free period. Unlike the other towns, where the main sport was football, Beacon Hills was apparently the best at lacrosse. Eva didn't know that much about it, but the basics were still in her head. Wrapping her jacket around her as she plopped down on the bleachers, she made sure to keep her book by her side if the tryouts got too boring for her taste.

Her body tensed at the sight of Scott, forgetting until that moment that he was trying out for lacrosse. She was already starting to regret this. Looking back, she saw Allison and Lydia again.

God damn it, why are they literally everywhere I go? Letting out a huff, she crossed her legs and leaned against the seat behind and hoped they didn't notice her there. She wasn't very good at social interaction, and didn't like it that much either. It was too much work, and besides, with her...abilities, it was dangerous to have friends. The last time she had friends, she almost killed one of them. It was best to just stay alone.

Pushing the dark thoughts to the back of her mind, she creased her brow and focused back at the field; the coach pushed Scott in the direction of the goal. At the sound of a familiar voice piping up behind her, she looked over her shoulder and heard Allison asking about McCall. Looking over to where the boy in question was standing, she let out a smirk as he looked up at the brunette as she spoke.

Shaking her head, Eva's eyes checked out the rest of the field. Landing on the coach once again, her hazel hues widened at the whistle was at his lips. He blew on the small metal object, letting out a shrill whistle echoing through her ears. Grasping her head, she let out a painful groan as the sound vibrated through her skull. She could imagine that Scott felt the same way.

Finally, as the ringing finally left her sore ears, she looked up to see Scott splayed out on the grass. Snorting at the sight, she rubbed her ear, still feeling a throbbing pain. She felt a pair of eyes on her, looking to the line-up of lacrosse players, she saw chocolate brown eyes staring at her. Stiles.

He had seen her on the bleachers, eyes squeezed shut with pain. For a fleeting moment, he almost yelled out to see if she was okay, but just as his mouth opened, the girl let go and looked up. Continuing to stare at her, he immediately looked away as soon as she turned her head in his direction, his cheeks blazing. Stiles tried to play it off as if he'd been looking at Scott the entire time, who, was actually reacting to the whistle the same way as Eva.

Eva gave him an awkward look before shifting her gaze to Scott. As mentioned before, she wasn't gifted with social skills. Holding her chin in her palm, she frowned at the teenage werewolf, now standing up and seeming to catch each and every single one of the balls. Shot after shot, Scott expertly caught it in his lacrosse net. And judging from the surprised, yet happy whoops coming from Stiles, this was a new found improvement.

"Probably from the bite," She muttered under her breath.

Scott looked up from the goal to the bleachers as he heard Eva speak to herself. Had she╼? Shaking his head, he told himself that he was just hearing things. There was no way he could even hear her from that far away. Besides, he had other things to consider, including the fact that he had just perfectly caught all the balls the other lacrosse players had thrown at him. The giddy grin on his face slowly disappeared at the sight of a severely pissed off looking Jackson pushing his way to the front of the line. Jackson was team captain, and he did not like being out shined from a rookie.

"Oh, god…" His voice trailed off as Jackson sprinted forward, leaping in the air and launching the ball with all his force.

Watching the events take place with a tense gaze, Eva had a slight curiosity as to whether Scott would be able to capture the ball before it hit the goal. He moved with supernatural speed, reaching out with his lacrosse net a quick as a viper, successfully snatching the projectile right in the pocket of the goalie stick.

She saw Stiles jump from the bench and let out another yell, pumping his fist in the air. At another shout, she raised her brows in mild surprise. Eva glanced to the back to see Lydia standing up, giving Jackson a sly smirk. Scoffing, she saw Scott in the corner of her eye, with him giving the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of his wrist and sending the ball soaring back into the pocket of the stunned Assistant Coach's stick. Showoff.

After the tryouts had finished, Eva gathered her belongings and made her way to the guidance office where she knew she would be asked an array of questions about her first at Beacon Hills. Gracefully jumping from the top of the bleachers, she landed back on solid ground directly on the balls of her feet. Moving with the momentum in a way to absorb the shock, she pranced in the same direction of the boy's locker room near her locker to grab a few things. Trying to walk as quickly as she could, a soft voice made her pause mid-step.

"Hey, Eva, right?" Snapping her head to the right with her usual glare, she saw Stiles walking up to her. She could see Scott standing a few meters away.

She gripped the strap of her book bag tighter. "From what?" She tried to put it in a nonchalant tone, as if to convince him that nothing happened. It had been a mistake on her part, she should have had more control over herself.

Stiles leaned his head to the side in a curious manner at her reply. "Well, um, I was..." By now, he had no choice but to admit that he'd been staring at her. "I saw you from the bleachers, and it looked like you were hurt."

Giving him a tight-lipped smile, she waved it off. "Oh, that? Yeah, it was just a...small headache, nothing too bad." Eva prayed to whatever god was out there that Stiles believed her.

There was a long pause before Stiles replied. "Okay, then. I'm glad you're╼ feeling better?"

Nodding her head slowly, Eva saw Scott in the background. "I think your friend wants you."

His head snapped up, as if just realizing something. "Y-yeah! You're right, I guess. So, erm, see you tomorrow?"

Her brow quirked up. "Yeah."

Stiles nodded, running back to his friend. She stared as they walked away in the direction of the forest. As the two of them continued, Eva shook her head and turned back to her original ruote. Walking away, she brushed past Lydia and Allison, hearing a scoff come from one of the girls as Eva walked away. A smug look on her face, she pushed open the double-doors and sauntered to the guidance office.

As soon as she entered the office, Eva was met with a familiar face. A mischievous grin formed on her face as she glided up to the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Long time no see, Eva," The woman had an amused glint in her eyes. "I haven't seen you since you were thirteen years old."

"It has been a while, Ms. Morell; I see you've still stayed behind in Beacon Hills?" Her tone was cool, polite with a hidden quality behind it.

"I have indeed." After a pause, Ms. Morell stood from her seat and started toward a more private room. "You were informed on how I requested for this meeting, I presume?"

Following the older woman, Eva's brows raised at her assumption. "No, actually, I thought every new student did this."

"Beacon Hills doesn't exactly get new students often." She let out a small cough, and gracefully sat back down in another cushioned chair as the door of the room slid closed. "So, how do you like the town so far?"

"It's fine. Quiet, with a small dash of werewolves." Her eyes narrowed at Ms. Morell, beckoning the women to explain with a quick jut of the chin.

"How did you find out about the werewolves?" Morell sounded surprised, as if it were odd to discover the species.

"It's not hard to miss, they reek." Eva stopped for a second realizing why Ms. Morell looked so startled. She probably didn't know about the werewolf on campus, he was too new. "How's Deaton, by the way?"

Ms. Morell tensed up at the mention of her estranged brother before sighing and giving the teen in front of her a stern look. "I'm the one who's supposed to be asking the questions." All she got in reply from Eva was an unamused roll of the eyes. "Fine, I don't know, I haven't checked on him in a while. I never did get the reason why you moved here, by the way."

Now it was Eva's turn to get tense. Her eyes hardened, and Ms. Morell could almost see her walls close up. "╼It was, um...my parents. They died, and I wanted a fresh start." She was silent after that, finding a new interest in her nails.

"I'm so sorry, Eva, they were great people." Ms. Morell replied, looking at the young girl with pity. "If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"

Trying to ignore the stink of pity rolling off of Ms. Morell as best as she could, Eva roughly ran a hand through her hair. I do mind, actually. The thought snapped in her head, but she managed to hold her tongue. "Car crash."

Eva gave an emotionless chuckle, staring off into space as the memory flooded through her mind. The loud sound of sirens ringing through her ears as police cars and ambulances rushed to the scene. A glimpse at the broken bodies of her parents as a police officer drove her away in a cruiser. Swallowing thickly, her eyes fluttered up to meet Ms. Morell's own staring at her curiously. She took in a deep breath and controlled her heartbeat; there was no way she was going to cry, especially in public. Her parents would be ashamed in her if she lost control like that.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." It sounded harsher than Eva meant to, but she didn't do anything to take it back.

This was going to be a long, and painful, talk.

* * *

**A/N  
Hello there! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please bear with me. If you're wondering what Eva is, then you'll just have to wait to find out! But I assure you, she isn't human. And Eva is portrayed by the lovely Astrid Berges-Frisbey. Also, I feel extremely selfish for asking this, but some reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
